


Long Distance Communication

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Other [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation over IM between three lovers as they watch a movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWaywardTexan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardTexan/gifts).



> Prompt - Thor/Tony/Phil: Long distance lovers.

IronMan: And we have shirtlessness!

PrinceOfThunder: Truly Mr. Renner’s abs are wonderous

HumanPhil: Truly Hansel has no idea what going on.

IronMan: He’s playing Coy, Phil. The better to seduce the village chick.

HumanPhil: The only woman Hansel has seen naked before this is Gretel

IronMan: Lies, Hansel has a city in every town.

HumanPhil: Don’t think so…

PrinceOfThunder: My lovers, can we not simply appreciate the beauty the is Jeremy Renner Half-naked

HumanPhil: He is pretty hot.

IronMan: Not as hot as me, right?

HumanPhil: No, Tony, you’re the hottest guy I know /sarcasm

PrinceOfThunder: You are very handsome and your ass is far better than Jeremy Renner’s

IronMan: What is this ‘/sarcasm’ Phil?

HumanPhil: What have I told you about fishing for compliments?

IronMan: *sighs* not to, but Phil, I miss you guys, how do I know that there’s not so hot stud, trying to steal you away from me?

HumanPhil: Tony, there is a hot stud, his name is Thor. He happens to love you as much as he loves me, just as I love you both in equal parts

PrinceOfThunder: I would not leave either of you, though I do wish I could see you more often

IronMan: Point. I do love you both and miss you like crazy.

HumanPhil: Soon Thor, soon.

IronMan: Not soon enough, I’m getting real tired of my heand

IronMan: hand*

IronMan: Hey next week, can we watch a porno?

HumanPhil: No.

PrinceOfThunder: I would not…

HumanPhil: I have roommates, remember. Pornos are out. Let’s just watch the movie.

IronMan: Fine

PrinceOfThunder: I do wish we could have seen Renner’s bare ass. We saw the witches’ bare ass.

HumanPhil: …..

HumanPhil: SPOILERS!!!

IronMan: Damnit Thor!


End file.
